PMD Explorers of Time
by CarlosTheBuizel
Summary: Pikachu X Eevee


Here we were, exploring another endless dungeon. Bad Pokemon everywhere. Money everywhere (?) and lots and lots of berries. All over the place! Haha, had me laughing in joy!

My names Eevee. I'm an explorer. A mighty good one if you ask me! I'm very cheery, I have a great friend. Her name's Pikachu! We go on lots of different types of adventures together, and she's just so wonderful to be around! I remember the first day we met, always. I was unconscious on that beach, I thought I was a human but I can't be too sure about that... Anyway, here we are in the Fortune Ravine. Looking for treasure and new discoveries like always. Sigh. Sometimes it gets boring, but I'm always happy to have Pikachu. Pikachu, the kind-hearted, sweet-voiced, attracting girl who saved me that one day at the beach. It's been a few years since that incident. Not to mention all of the ruckus with Dusknoir and Grovyle and Celebi. Man, Celebi was a card too. She really... knew how to get a guy's attention.

A raindrop fell from the sky and hit Pikachu right on her black nose, which was already moist. "Hey Eevee, look! It's raining!" she shouted and pointed up at the sky with her yellow finger. A raindrop hit her right on the eyeball. "Ow!" she shrieked. "Damnit, that hurt! Come on let's get out of here!" she hoisted the bag full of our goods as I carried the money we found today and scurried our way out of the rain's target range. "Boy," she panted as she dropped the bag onto the floor of Sharpedo's Bluff, our home. "I hate the rain, it doesn't make my fur look any better than it does at the time before and to top it off the rain shorts out my electricity in a way." "Yeah," I said. "I know what you mean." I put the P we made that day in our little box under a rock. (Just in case anyone broke in, they wouldn't find anything!).

Anyway, ever since that day. My feelings grew very strong for Pikachu. Super strong! I don't know why, but they kept getting more and more better and stronger. Then after a few years, it got a little too strong. Now here I am, staring off at her when she does simple tasks, getting sexually attracted to her. My... Thingy gets all erected and stuff. Man, I'm just so shy when it comes to stuff like that. Telling her about my newfound feelings for her is just out of the question. How will I know what she'll do? We're like best friends. She turned down so many offers to be with me and me only it's like crazy.

She waved her yellow paw in front of my face as I snapped back to reality from my talk-to-self moment. "Huh?" "Hey, Eevee, what are you doing? Come on we have to go to bed... It's getting late and we really have to start looking for a way to wake up Azumarill from that nightmare of his. Y'know?" "Oh... Yeah, right." I followed her and laid down on my hay bed, while she laid on hers. I stared at her for a few moments and sighed. "I love you." I whispered under my breath, however she didn't hear.

The next morning, I awoke to her face above mine, being shooken by her yellow paws. "Wake up!" I got up and stared at the sun groggily. "Ugh." I groaned. "Hey, do you think you can go out today to the Kecleon Mart and get us some reviver seeds? Oh and go to the Guild and ask Chatot how Manaphy is doing, I'd really like to get the fill in on that too." "Why don't you come, Pikachu?" she looked around nervously, putting her arms behind her back and kicking the ground. "Oh, I'm just not feeling up to walking around today..."

I got off the bed and scooped up a nice P6,000 and walked up the stairs, the exit of Sharpedo Bluff. Walking to the Mart, I dropped some money and bent down to pick it up. Looking back I could have sworn I saw Pikachu's ears drop back down the stairs... Meh, probably an imagination. I continued and dumped my money on the counter of the Mart. "Hi there!" I squeaked. The Kecleons stared at the money with sparkling eyes. "What can we get you sir?!" they both said in unison, at the approximate same time. A bit nervous, I said: "8 Reviver Seeds please!" they ran to the back and gave it to me in a brown paper bag in less than 5 seconds. "Um, t-thanks." I said nervously due to the speed of their service and walked away towards the guild.

"Oops, I forgot my key. I better go back and get it real quick..." As I got closer to the Bluff, I started hearing some sort of wet noise. Shlick, Shlick, Shlick... "Huh? What's that? Sounds like it's... coming from the Bluff." I walked closer and looked down the stairs, only to see Pikachu pleasuring herself with her paw. I gasped and turned the corner fast, holding my breath. I hope she didn't see me... I still heard the noises so I was in the clear. "Oh Eevee, you filthy bastard take me!" I heard her scream. "W-What did she just say?" My heart was almost in my throat when I heard that. "God that feels so good Eevee, stuff that hard cock in me deeper you naughty bastard... Ohhh yeaaaahhhh."

T-This is so awkward, I thought. I can't even try to interfere with her now... I better go knock, then... I turned around and headed for the guild, forgetting the stairs was right in front of me. I tumbled down them and landed RIGHT in front of Pikachu, her moist and warm slit right in front of my face as she stared down at my face in horror, wincing from embarresment. "E-EEVEE!" I looked up at her and flinched from shyness. "P-Pikachu..." "I-I was just.. It's not what it looks like Eevee! I swear! You didn't h- you didn't hear me right eevee? I was just um I um was uh.. I sw-" I leaned forward and kissed her to silence her. I closed my eyes at the contact of my kiss, but she didn't. I opened my eyes to stare deep into her blue, amazingly infinite eyes. "E-Eevee..." she moaned into my mouth as I kissed on her suprisingly soft lips.

Slowly pushing her against the cave wall, she pressed her body up against mine as we kissed harder, our tongues wrestling over one another. Her soft moans were clear in the silence of the day as I heard our mouths making wet noises while we were kissing. "Mmn.." she moaned as I pressed against her hard. I pulled away quickly and looked at her. "Hey, I heard what you were saying about me when you were... You know..." She quickly blushed and looked away as I looked down at her moist slit, dripping it's erotic and delicious liquids as the aroma of flowers filled the air. Typical heat scent, haha.

After working up the courage, I asked, "So... You want me to stuff my hard cock into you? That's what you said?" She looked at me with her blue eyes and nodded gently, her face a crimson red from embarressment as I smiled in return to her nod. "OK then. I'm pretty sure you called me a naughty bastard. You sound really sexy when you say bad words but I don't like being called names!" I slowly pressed the tip of my member against the opening of her slit as I began to push into her. She moaned a tiny bit as she wrapped her arms around me, gripping onto my back as I pushed more. Finally inside of her, I gave a quick shove and I quickly sliced through her hymen with my hard on.

She squealed in pain as that occured. Her viriginity was now mine! Blood leaked out of her vagina as I pushed deeper, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain that she was experiencing. "Shh." I said reassuringly. "This is what you get for calling me names!" I started to thrust into her as she moaned in pain and some pleasure. I pulled out and gripped her gently as she pushed me against the log, making me topple over and fall down, my erection big and easily visible, pointing upwards. "Oh yeah, here you go. This is what you get for trying to dominate me." She put my member into her mouth and started to suck on it roughly, causing me to moan in pleasure. "D-Damnit... You're so good at that..." I said with my teeth gritted and one of my eyes shut.

"Just give up your milk already, I don't have all day." she said as my whole cock was in her mouth. "God you're such a naughty Pikachu, aren't you." I said as I felt some rough waves of pleasure shoot up my spine from my balls. "I know you're close, just let it out." she said as she sucked even harder. I moaned as I scratched behind her ear and I froze as I was so close to erupting right into her mouth. She sucked harder. And harder. And- "Uwaahh!" I clenched my teeth together as I let my seed out into her mouth. She sucked harder, making sure not to let any of my juices fall out of her mouth as she swallowed it all.

"Urf... M-Mind if I return the favor?" "Huh?" She gasped and backed away slowly. "U-Uh I'm not-" I got up and swung her around, making her fall on the log now. I went to her and opened her legs to reveal her sweet-smelling, hot, and moist pussy. Pink and ready for penetration... I reaches my paw in there and shoved a finger in, pulsing it in and out as I heard her erotic moans in reply to my pulsing. "You like that you naughty Pikachu? Damn you're such a filthy whore!" She looked down at him weakly and moaned again. "Yeah you're such a naughty bitch. My naughty bitch. You like this huh you naughty slut?" "Ohhh yeeeaaaahhhh..." she moaned lightly. "You like being my naughty bitch huh?" I said as I pulsed faster. "Y-Yeeesssss... Eeveeeee..." I pressed my mouth onto her slit and pushed my tongue into her, swirling it around in her. She moaned and hung onto my head with her paws as I went faster, working my way around with my tongue. Finally she came. Right onto my face. "Ohhh Eevee that feels so nice..." she moaned into the silence as she finished her orgasm.

Panting, I gasped for air and laid down on the hay. She crawled next to me and hugged me. "Pikachu, I'm glad I know the truth." She smiled and looked down at her vagina, then looked back up at me. "Y-You thought we were done...?"

Fin.


End file.
